conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Society in New Helvetia
Society in the New Helvetia Confederation is regional and cantons, such as Palacade have unique cultures that are not definitive across the nation. Work hours, pension planning, recreational, and social interaction are all broad in ideal within the country. Working conditions, salary and politics also differ between regions. Inside the former , which is know as Southern Helvetian, culture is very individualistic and racially based. Work hours in Southern Helvetia are typically shorter, and pay is typically lower, work conditions are more heavily enforced and companies are less taxed and regulated. In the former , known as Northern Helvetia, workers work a 10 hour shift, have higher wages and have higher taxes on large corporations a are seen as a very 'industrious' society. Northern Helvetia Northern Helvetian states, centered around Sacramento shows more a industrial nature. Workers are more pushed to be experts in their area of employment and have a heavy emphasis on work ethic. Companies typically have a coporate physician, have high pensions, and good salaries. Typical yearly income in and around and the Canton of Sutter is around Ħ$ 32,509. The typical lifestyle of a Northern Helvetian is more modern, yet less sophisticaed then that of those of Palacade. Filled with simple actions but with high requirements in life, Northern Helvetians are more stressed than any other people inside the confederation. *Average awakening: 5:25 AM *Average work arrival: 6:10 AM *Average work hours: 10 - 14 hours *Average work week: 48 hours *Paid leave days: 0 *Paid sick days: 0 *Retirement: 63 *Recreational hours: 3-4 hours *Average children per house: 1-2 *Married couples: 43% *Unemployment rate: 4.5% *Average taxes: **High Income: 45% **Upper Middle: 40% **Middle: 37% **Lower Middle: 35% **Low Income: 25% *Family tax subsidies: None *Happiness Index: **Sutter: #3 **New Jura: #6 **Yreka: #7 *Creativity Index: **Sutter: #2 **New Jura: #5 **Yreka: #7 Southern Helvetia Southern Helvetians are more orienated around the community then themselves and seek out to build social relations and have strong family ties. Religion is extremely important in the lives living in and around and . Government is more involved into the lives of citizens, regulating segregation and work hours, as well with having a social security program. The cantons of Williams and Sion have adopted the programs that were proposed by New Berne Bay in 1995 by Nationalist William Clarke. Most are Protestant and are ethnically Caucasian. *Average awakening: 5:50 AM *Average work arrival: 7:30 AM *Average work hours: 9 - 12 hours *Average work week: 44 hours *Paid leave days: 10 *Paid sick days: 15 *Retirement: 61 *Recreational hours: 3-4 hours *Average children per house: 3-4 *Married couples: 75% *Unemployment rate: 5.5% *Average taxes: **High Income: 48% **Upper Middle: 44% **Middle: 39% **Lower Middle: 35% **Low Income: 20% *Family tax subsidies: Yes *Happiness Index: **Williams: #3 **Sion: #4 *Creativity Index: **Williams: #4 **Sion: #6 Palacade Palacadeans are a very utilitarian, urbanized, and sophisticated people with a tradition of complex ideologies and viewpoints on philosophical beliefs. To Palacadeans, the nuclear and first level extended family is often considered important, though close friends also are considered to be of high importance to Palacadeans. The vast majority of the population lives in urban environments whilst taking part in the highly diverse economy which is centered around secondary economic practices. Office, factory, and retail jobs are evenly distributed among the population, and as the result of a highly intensive and competitive early-age education program, the economy remains strong, focused on industrialized participation, and highly competitive. As a result, citizens enter the workforce at an earlier age and are more skilled in the particular area in which they enter into because of a vocational education focus upon entrance into secondary school. For those not interested in professions of complexity, the option to end education becomes available as early as the age of 16, and thus, the vast majority of the population holds extremely liberal views of economic freedoms and civil liberties. Workplace conditions are aided by an allowance of cultural practices during work hours, resulting in a relatively stress-free populace. Weekends are considered to be culturally important to the family and friends of an individual, and therefore, it is banned in Palacade to hold requirements of labour during weekend times. Various festivals, multiple breaks throughout the day, the cultural significance of certain sports and activities, and the emphasis of three meals each day contribute to a very relaxed and happy population. Several complex cultural social codes exist uncodified within society, which places heavy emphasis on relaxation in the working environment and in daily life, creating a more focused populace and thus creating a large amount of unmentioned competition. To break a social conduct code would be considered socially unacceptable, and repetitions of these infractions would result in social alienation through shunning and silent judgment. *Average awakening: 9:45 AM *Average work arrival: 11:00 AM *Average work hours: 10 - 12 hours *Average work week: 50 hours *Paid leave days: 0 (Socially varies upon festivals recognized by employers) *Paid sick days: 0 (Socially considered unacceptable to refuse pay to a sick person) *Retirement: 60 *Recreational hours: 2 *Average children per house: 2-3 *Married couples: 44% *Unemployment rate: 6.9% *Average taxes: **High Income: 33% **Upper Middle: 33%% **Middle: 33% **Lower Middle: 33% **Low Income: 33% *Family tax subsidies: Yes *Happiness Index: #1 *Creativity Index: #1 Category:Helvetia